I Am Right Here
by Cold Perfection
Summary: Tezuka has always battled on his own against his injury. But Miko will not let him stand alone anymore. Time and Based on: National Tournament OVA 11. I don't own Prince of Tennis. TezukaxOC. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello There. Another short story. I don't own Prince Of Tennis. Enjoy, please!

* * *

Title Story: I am right here.

* * *

Chapter One: Not Alone.

* * *

"Nothing is better than some cold drinks on such a hot day."

Takumi Miko was cheerfully walking from the vending machine back to the tennis wall.

To her surprise she didn't saw her tennis racket on the bench were she left it, but in a young man's hand. He had also taken one of her balls and was hitting on the same spot over.

'Damn, you can't even let your tennis racket alone, these days.' She thought.

Suddenly she narrowed her eyes. 'Those shots.. that arm..'

She smiled. 'Interesting fellow.'

* * *

"You shouldn't just take people possessions, you know?"

Tezuka turned around and saw a girl around his age, grinning.

She had 2 soda cans in her hand, at her expression he could see, that she was kidding.

"I'm sorry." He only said and handed her the racket back.

Miko chuckled. "It's alright." She put the drinks in her bag and took her racket back.

Not minding Tezuka, she started to hit the same spot over and over again.

'Last shot.' She thought.

She gave the bal a hard swing and the ball banged against the wall and the floor, on the floor it was left spinning around on his place.

"Phew.." Miko sighed. "That's enough for today."

"You have some skills there." A voice said.

Miko turned around finding that the young man was still standing there, observing her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Would you like to sit?"

The young man only nodded.

Miko put her racket and ball on the bench and made place for Tezuka.

She handed him a soda can and opened one for herself.

"I'm Takumi Miko. Nice to meet you." She stook out her hand.

The young man took it and nodded. "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Miko drank a bit and said: "Hmm.. you are that National-level guy."

"So, what if I am?" Tezuka said calmly.

"Nothing." Miko answered. "Only that your shots seem a bit off."

Tezuka looked at her.

"Looks like you are injured or have Yips." She stated.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "Yips, a condition where you can't move your body."

"Due your muscles becoming atrophied from tremendous stress caused by tension." Miko ended his explanation.

Tezuka nodded.

* * *

Suddenly they heard: "Hey, get lost. This place is Shishigaku Middle School's."

Miko and Tezuka turned around.

The whole group standing before them, gasped.

"T-Tezuka Kunimitsu." The guy with the cap stuttered. "Why are you in Kyushu?"

Another guy stuttered: "P-Please go ahead and use the court, if you don't mind such a court."

The guy with the cap again nervously smiled. "Y-Yeah, we still have to go jogging."

"Wait." The guy on the right said. "I have read about you. You were recently in Germany for rehabilitation."

"Your team is even going to the Nationals, _without _you!"

"So, what?" Tezuka calmly said.

"So, it's true. Well, I'll help you with your rehabilitation." The guy with the cap cockily said.

"No, thanks." Tezuka said and wanted to leave.

"Wait!"

Tezuka turned around.

"We'll take her as hostage." The guy with the cap said, while holding Miko in his grasp.

The racket was close by her neck.

Tezuka wanted to comply, but was stopped.

"Hehe, Tezuka-kun. What will a girl do if she can't defend herself these days?" Miko said calmly.

She took the racket out of the guy's hand and threw it away. "N-Nani?"

With both hands she grabbed the arm behind her and flipped him over her back.

"Aah!" Her hostage taker groaned from pain.

The other guys wanted to advance on Miko.

Miko fast took her bags, racket and tennis ball.

She ran to Tezuka and grasped his wrist, pulling him with her. "Tezuka-kun, come!"

"Oi, we will remember this!" The guy yelled after them.

Tezuka only saw Miko grinning.

* * *

"Phew.." Miko panted a little. "We escaped."

She turned around to see Tezuka calmly looking back.

"Sorry, but I just had to save you, Tezuka-kun." She chuckled.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at that. "Save me?"

"Hehe." Miko grinned and took his wrist again.

"Come, I know a park here." She said.

* * *

Miko said down on the cool grass and pulled Tezuka down too.

She stretched her long, sleeveless, low-cut black shirt and her low, mid-long jogging pants.

"So, back to our conversation." Miko started. "Like they said, you aren't injured anymore."

Tezuka said nothing.

Miko put her racket back in its cover and the ball back in her bag.

She looked back to him. "Look, Tezuka. I found you interesting."

Tezuka raised another eyebrow at her statement.

"I know, I'm weird. But let's say I'm interested." She chuckled.

Tezuka nodded.

Miko sighed.

"You seem like the person who first wants to get things, before handing them out." Miko said.

"So, why don't I tell you about my experience with Yips?" Miko smiled at him.

Tezuka was a little bit surprised.

Miko grinned again. "Do you really think I would recognize Yips like it's nothing? Hehe, you overestimated me, Tezuka-kun…"

Miko pulled the ribbon out of her ponytail and started brushing her dark brown locks.

"Well, it's been 2 years ago, since my last formal match." Miko started while looking at the other people in the park.

Tezuka listened.

"You see, my style was really aggressive, but I always controlled myself to not hurt anybody. But at the semi-finals of the Nationals, I felt the big pressure. I was put in Singles One."

Miko swallowed. "I started to play and play. I started to play more aggressive and more aggressive. It was like the desire to win took over me. And I hurt my opponent so badly that she had to forfeit after I won 1 game."

She referred her look to the ground and stopped brushing her hair.

"I was back to my senses when she forfeited and saw she couldn't even crawl anymore. The blood she had and the scattered look on her face. The image I can never forget anymore."

Miko pulled her knees to her chest. "That image was dominating my play. The next formal matches I lost, the guilt and stress were overflowing on me and Yips stopped me. Even though my team won, I stopped being a Regular. Practice matches or simply holding a racket was merely impossible for me. Every time I tried to hold a racket or a tennis ball, I dropped it or my hand began shaking. At that point, I stopped tennis. The fear of hurting someone again started to conflict with everything I had, maybe it was because of disbelieve or distrust in myself. But I had to stop tennis. And so I quit."

Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows and wanted to say something.

But Miko started again. "But."

Tezuka repeated her word. "But?"

"I didn't see coming that I would miss my beloved tennis."

Miko smiled at him. "So, a half year after that accident I tried slowly to hold a tennis racket. Slowly I climbed up by myself, just like a fell down by myself. From holding a racket to throwing a ball and hit it. It went to serving and in a year I could do all my special moves again."

Tezuka saw her looking down again. "But you never did go back to the matches."

Miko nodded confirming what he said.

"I knew that I could go back to play the tennis I used to. But I declined myself at that. I just can't and I don't know if I ever can. Because right now, I can play my beloved tennis again without hurting someone. That's enough."

"Would you like to play one day again?" Tezuka asked.

Miko smiled sadly and laid down and rolled on her side facing Tezuka.

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe, it's running away. But I don't want to hurt anyone again. Because of my aggressive play, the other team was hurt. Because of my Yips my teammates, friends and family were troubled. I don't ever want to see someone hurt because of me."

Miko slowly shifted closer to Tezuka, who was just laying down on the grass.

"You know, Tezuka-kun. I battled the way alone. Till now, you did too. But I want to help you Tezuka-kun." She smiled brightly.

Tezuka looked in her kind eyes.

"You're not alone, Tezuka. Your team may be waiting for you, but I'm right here. You might not want my help, but please consider it. I know your pain, the insecure feelings, I might not experience like you did. But somehow you seem to like help from others, but you yourself just don't admit it." She chuckled.

Tezuka's eyes widened and he looked away from her, hiding his embarrassment in his eyes.

Miko laid her hand on his left shoulder and felt him flinch.

"Tezuka-kun, you are quite stubborn." She grinned.

* * *

"Well, let's g-" Miko tried to stand up but tripped over Tezuka's bag, which was lying between them. "Kya!"

Now, this was quite awkward.

Miko opened her eyes to see she was on top of Tezuka, she felt his arms around her waist, holding on to her.

"Hehe, sorry about that Tezuka. I'm quite clumsy sometimes." Miko smiled nervously.

Tezuka saw her up close, her head was hanging above his and her dark green eyes were almost enchanting. The dark brown locks were touching his face and her body touched his tightly.

"Ano, Tezuka-kun?"

Suddenly Tezuka felt his body moving on his own and he moved his head upwards, stealing a kiss innocently.

Miko widened her eyes and looked at Tezuka, who was quite surprised by himself.

Miko began to giggle at his expression. Tezuka looked at her again, expressionless as always.

"Tezuka-kun. Before you let me go. I have a question."

Tezuka's eyes alerted in realization, and wanted to move his arms, but Miko interrupted him.

"Tezuka-kun.." She moved her head closer to his and stopped when their noses were touching. "Are you maybe starting to fall in love with me?" She asked while staring in his eyes.

Tezuka didn't answer, but didn't look away.

Miko chuckled. 'He is easier to read than he thinks.'

"I see, your eyes are answering me with _a Yes_."

At that Tezuka removed his arms, a bit confused by himself.

They sat again and Tezuka looked away.

"Thank you, Tezuka-kun." Miko said.

No answer.

She chuckled before standing up. "Now, why don't we go where you actually needed to go?"

Tezuka stood up also, his composure back. "Follow me, Takumi-san."

Miko smiled and walked next to him.

"Oh and Tezuka-kun?"

"Hn."

"Call me Miko."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own Prince Of Tennis. Here is Chapter Two. Enjoy!

* * *

Title Story: I am right here.

* * *

Chapter Two: Courage.

* * *

They both walked back to the medical centre. They passed the Shishigaku Middle School's courts again.

"Tezuka-kun?" Miko asked.

Tezuka looked at her again.

"I'll give you some time to sort out your feelings." She said kindly.

Tezuka looked away with a faint blush while Miko again chuckled.

'He might be even cute.' She thought. Suddenly a pain shot in her ankle.

"Kya!" She fell down face first to the ground.

Tezuka was immediately alerted and crunched down. "Are you alright?"

Miko nodded and pulled herself up to sit.

Her hand went to her ankle and she saw a rock near to it.

"You're bleeding." Tezuka said and dabbed the blood with his handkerchief.

Miko winced at the contact.

The bleeding stopped fast and Tezuka pulled her up again to stand.

Miko smiled. "Thank you."

"There you have the love-birds again! Like your reward, girl?" A voice yelled.

Miko looked up and saw the guys of earlier again.

She saw the guy with the cap holding a tennis racket. 'Bastard..'

She glared.

"Hmm.. what's with those eyes, girly? Still want to play me?" The guy cockily said.

Miko opened her mouth, but Tezuka said: "Good, I'll play you."

"No, Tezuka-kun. I'll play them." Miko said seriously.

Tezuka looked at her concerned. "Bu-"

Miko smiled. "I'll be alright."

* * *

Tezuka saw both players stand on the court. His eyes went to Miko. 'Will she be alright?'

Miko clutched her racket. 'I will be alright, like I said. I will definitely not let Tezuka-kun get hurt.'

She looked up and threw the ball up. She served.

She wanted to run and suddenly she felt her legs froze.

The ball passed her.

"Heh, where did that courage go?" Her opponent laughed.

Miko ignored him and served again, she winced, her ankle.

The ball was coming near her.

'No, I'll not give up!' She thought.

She forced her legs up and began to run and hit the ball back.

"Heh, not bad. I'll let you jump, girly!"

A lob. Miko's eyes widened and run. She wanted to jump but her ankle hurt.

Her eyes found Tezuka's. 'That's right, Miko. This is not for you or anybody else. But for him!'

She jumped through and felt her arm froze temporally. She gritted her teeth and let her arm slam the ball. It hit the net.

"Give up, if you can't even hit a smash, you will be taken down miserably!" He laughed again.

"Shut up! I will definitely not lose to the likes of you!" Miko yelled back.

* * *

Tezuka watched from the side. He saw her struggling, determined, she was not giving up, he knew. Sometimes she froze, but the next she could break through that.

She, who had not played any kind of match for 2 years. He became to admire her strength, her courage, even her recklessness.

Tezuka became more intoxicated by her than before.

'Tezuka Kunimitsu, what in the world are you doing?' He thought.

'Be like her. She has it worse than you. Don't be a coward and face yourself. Like her!'

Suddenly he heard a loud crack.

* * *

Miko fell down to the ground hard. 'Shit! My ankle! Only one point left. Come on stand up Miko!' And because of her fall she gave him a lob.

'Come up Miko, stand up!' Miko propped up her arms to hold her up, but she couldn't find any strength.

"It's the end, girly!" The guy yelled and the ball was slammed hard in the direction of her.

Miko groaned. 'No!' She reached for her racket further.

* * *

Tezuka's eyes widened, she is not standing up anymore.

The ball went fast to her. 'Overcome your fear!'

In a flash her kind smile appeared in his head. _'I want to help you, Tezuka-kun.'_

The ball came closer and he ran. He took her racket and slammed the ball back.

Everyone looked shocked by the speed and power of the ball.

"Tezuka-kun..?" He heard a voice behind him.

"You were right." He only said.

Miko smiled at his back.

"Allow me to thank you guys." Tezuka said while pointing his racket at his opponent.

* * *

Miko watched him, while clutching her ankle. 'Tezuka-kun..'

Miko couldn't help but to smile. She felt weak, tired. But refrained herself against those feeling. She wanted to watch him. 'Even though, I'm supposed to protect you…'

She witnessed him win without flaws.

'Thank you, Tezuka-kun.' Miko felt her eyes drop.

Suddenly Tezuka was next to her, supporting her to sit up.

Miko couldn't help her tiredness, she dropped her head on his chest. Her body didn't allow her much anymore.

Tezuka swept her up in his arms.

"Liar." He only said, facing her now.

Miko smiled weakly. "Sorry."

Tezuka shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

He look at her state. "Why did you do it?"

Miko chuckled weakly and dropped her head against his chest.

"I didn't want you to get hurt because of me, remember?" She whispered.

Miko looked up at him. "And.." She breathed.

Tezuka lowered his head to hear her.

She laid her hand on his cheek, on impulse she saw his eyes race to hers.

Miko smiled. "I might even love you, Tezuka-kun." She let her hand slip away from his cheek and let her eyes drop.

* * *

Tezuka had carried her fast to the medical centre.

He hold her tightly in his arms, their bags were bouncing against his back, but he couldn't care less.

When he entered, the nurses quickly had taken her from him.

He told them everything that happened and he was told back to wait.

Tezuka sat down on a chair and placed the bags in front of him.

He looked down and waited.

His eyes found her ribbon, it was sticking out of her bag.

Tezuka took it carefully and hold on to it. 'Miko..'

There was something sewed on the ribbon.

Tezuka read the text, it was English.

'Giving up would be a sin.'

Tezuka clutched Miko's hair ribbon. 'She was right all along. Even about the fact that I lo-'

He was awakened out of his thoughts when a nurse called him.

"She is already awake and informed about her situation. Please stay by her, sir."

Tezuka nodded and entered the room.

"Tezuka-kun." Her normal cheerful voice.

Tezuka looked in the direction of the voice. He saw her smile.

"How are you feeling?" Tezuka asked while wanting to sit down at the chair next to the bed.

Miko stopped him by clutching his jacket. "Please sit on the bed, near me."

Tezuka looked surprised but did as she said. He sat on the bed, he was now facing her.

* * *

Tezuka sat on the bed. And now Tezuka was facing her, like she wanted.

"I'm fine." Miko answered his previous question. "The doctors said my ankle will heal again. The crack wasn't too bad, apparently. It will be healed in 2 months, maybe even earlier."

Tezuka nodded and stared at her for a long time, not saying a word.

Miko knocked her head questionably. "Tezuka-kun?"

"You were right all along. Thank you." Tezuka said.

Miko smiled. "You're welcome."

Tezuka put his hand on her head. "This time, it will be the other way around."

"I will be right here, you don't have to stand alone."

Miko stared in his soft eyes. She began to sob. "Uuu.."

"I love you, Miko."

Her hands went to her face and she could only see his kind eyes before her sight blurred.

And she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: The last chapter. I hope that you have liked it! I don't own Prince Of Tennis. Enjoy, once again!

* * *

Title Story: I am right here.

* * *

Chapter Three: Promises.

* * *

It was almost Tezuka's time to play in the quarter-finals. He took his racket and remembered slowly the promise Miko vowed to him.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_They were both still in the hospital room._

_Tezuka had to leave soon and they both knew that they wouldn't see each other in a long time._

"_Tezuka-kun?" Miko asked._

"_Hn." Tezuka turned his attention towards her again._

"_I think I might make it in time for your quarter-final match." _

_Tezuka looked at her concerned. "Don't let your guard down." _

_Miko laughed. "I know, I know. But as soon I am healed, I will come to see you play."_

_Tezuka stared at her._

"_And I will return that kiss." She teased when she saw him staring._

_She saw him looking away again, she chuckled. _

_She shifted close and hugged him. She could hear his heartbeat going faster and faster. _

"_Tezuka-kun, never forget that I am always right here." She whispered. _

_Miko felt him rest his head on her shoulder and he nodded. _

_Tezuka slowly hugged back, his arms softly trailed over her back. _

"_I promise that I will see you play, Tezuka-kun. I will definitely be there."_

_FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

He could still feel her warmth, he could still remember her kind smile, her enchanting eyes. And he knew, she would be here.

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Hn."

"Are you alright?"

"Hai."

Tezuka walked to the court and prepared himself to play.

* * *

'Tezuka-kun.'

Miko ran and ran. She let many people astern and curse. She couldn't care less, she _had_ to see him.

"Where is it? Oh, there!" Her finger flew from the board when she ran to the good direction.

She could see from afar many people surrounding the court. Two groups, one in blue and the other in white/grey.

She panted and saw him at the service line. With the ball in his hand ready to serve.

'Now!'

She quickly ran to the last open place at the fence, there she yelled on the top of her lungs, knowing that she would get over the other team's supporters.

"Ike! Tezuka-kun!"

Silence was on the court.

All the eyes were on her. But only his belonged to her.

* * *

Tezuka immediately flickered his eyes in hers. She was there, like she promised.

She was panting, from running probably.

Only for a second he laid his eyes on her fully.

She had her racket cover slung on her shoulder with underneath it her messenger bag.

She had been running on tennis shoes and in jeans hot pants, which was tightened around her waist with a large jeans belt.

Her hair was loose, he didn't have to tell her that he liked it that way. And her eyes stared in his kindly. Her upper body was covered by one of her long, sleeveless, low-cut black shirts.

"Gambatte! Tezuka-kun!" She yelled again, still panting, but smiling.

He gave her a brief nod and stared in her enchanting eyes before serving.

* * *

Miko smiled, he had won.

It seemed like he and the other captain were well acquainted, but it didn't matter to her.

The rain didn't matter to her, she had a jacket with a hood on her shoulders.

She wanted to be in his presence.

When the gate was opened by the Hyotei Captain, she took her chance.

She ran pass Atobe Keigo and his team and went right to Tezuka.

The jacket flew from her shoulders and she dropped her bags on the drowned, wet court.

Her arms gently folded themselves around his neck, her toes were forced to stand on their tops. She could see his kind eyes.

She knew the eyes bored in her back, but nobody mattered.

She kissed him softly and after her lips slowly left his.

"Repayment." She only said smiling.

Miko hugged him tight, resting her head on his shoulder.

He was wet from the rain, but she could feel his warmth through that.

"I wanted to see you."

* * *

Tezuka let her hug him. He looked at her, as far as he could see her.

He felt her presence intoxicating him again.

He placed one hand on her head, while the other was holding his racket.

He closed his eyes for a minute, only feeling her hold, her hair sticking on his skin.

Tezuka felt her let go. "Miko."

"That's me. I'm right here." She answered with her trademark line. "Tezuka-kun."

"Ano.. Tezuka? Who is this?" The two of them turned around to see a lot of stone statues with gaping mouths, shocked faces and amusing looks.

* * *

After a lot of ruckus and explanations, everyone remained his composure.

"Heh, I never knew that you actually were hiding a girlfriend." Fuji grinned.

"Well, Fuji-kun. He hasn't actually asked me yet, so you can't exactly call me his girlfriend." Miko said.

"Ehh, honto-nya?" Eiji asked bewildered.

Miko nodded and smiled.

"Data.." Inui scribbled away.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma commented.

"Why didn't you tell us, Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"He probably didn't want to have to handle with what just happened." Miko answered for him. She turned to Tezuka. "Right?"

"Yes."

"But really, you are lucky Tezuka-buchou. Takumi-san is really a cute girl." Momo grinned.

"Arigatou." Miko smiled. "Oh and feel free to call me Miko-san or sorts."

"Where did you met Tezuka, Miko-san?" Kawamura asked.

"In Kumamoto. I met him when he was using my tennis racket." Miko answered cheerfully.

"Using you tennis racket, Miko-san?" Kaidoh asked.

"Hmm.. you guys seem really interested. Well, then why not the whole story?"

Tezuka just sighed at that.

* * *

After telling the whole story, everyone made their ways home.

Miko just followed Tezuka. "Where are we going?"

"The park." Tezuka answered while leading the way.

Miko just walked after him, smiling remembering the way she had dragged him in Kumamoto.

"Here."

She looked up and saw a lake full of fishes, she sighed and placed with her finger in the water before turning to Tezuka.

Tezuka on the contrary watched her, the water from the rain still had left some drops on her shirt.

"Tezuka-kun?" Miko asked like always.

"Hn."

She smiled at him and sat down next to him and dropped her head on his chest.

She felt Tezuka's hand go to her ankle.

Miko let her own hand stop him. She looked up at him.

"It's healed, I can walk, I can run, I can play tennis. I can watch your matches."

Tezuka stared at his stopped hand and her hand that stopped his.

His hand acted before he noticed it.

Miko felt fingers trail over her own and tighten.

She grinned. "Aren't we aggressive, Tezuka-kun?"

* * *

Miko looked at him. "I just wondered Tezuka-kun. Why do you like a simple person as me?"

"Simple?" Tezuka repeated, looking questionably at her.

"Yes, simple. Like my name, Miko, I myself am quite simple. Average, I think. I easily laugh, cry, get angry. But you seem more complicated. Why would you like me?"

Tezuka answered: "Being simple might equals to complication."

Miko laughed. "You might be right."

"Tezuka-kun, thank you." She said, dropping her head again on his chest.

"You're a good pillow, you know?" She chuckled.

"I'm noticing it." He answered while putting his hand on her ankle.

Miko laughed, she laughed and tears came out.

Tezuka looked surprised. "What's wrong?"

"I-I guess I just missed your presence. It makes me feel secure." She smiled through her wiped tears.

Tezuka frowned and pushed her body to his.

"Tezuka-kun?"

"As long as you like." He whispered.

Miko felt his breath. She clung at him.

"You are right here, right?" She asked.

She felt him nod once again.

* * *

"It's time to depart." Miko said sadly smiling.

Tezuka nodded, not looking directly at her.

Miko suddenly smiled bright. She softly kissed his cheek.

"I will see you later, Tezuka-kun." She let go and turned around, letting the tears easily fall.

But Tezuka yanked her back.

He took her wrist and spun her around.

He saw tears and took her head in his two hands and pressed his lips mildly on hers.

He felt her eyes widen and relax.

She began to kiss back and put her hand on his and her other hand on his arm.

Their lips left each other and Miko hugged him tightly.

Tezuka hold her tightly. "Miko."

He felt her nod, she wanted him to say her name. "Miko."

"Miko." He felt her fast heartbeat.

He tightened his hold on her. "Miko."

He let her wet his shoulder. "Miko."

People passed them on the train station, some staring, some whispering.

Miko saw them, but she only heard his voice echoing her name.

"Miko."

At a point she let her arms fall from his shoulders. "I have to go home."

Tezuka didn't let go, yet.

She was still pressed to his body.

"For now, I can't stay." She answered his unsaid desired question.

She touched his hair with both hands.

"I will be back soon."

* * *

"Tezuka-kun!"

Tezuka turned around from Chitose.

He found her eyes.

She was right there.

* * *

Author's Note: I really liked making this story. I got inspired by the Nationals Tournament Episode, OVA 11. I don't own Prince Of Tennis. I really hoped that all of you liked it. If you have any request (I don't expect it at all) for a bonus you may ask. Bye bye!


End file.
